charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Private Leo
Saving Private Leo is the 83rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary After Piper accepted for a Guadalcanal reunion, two upset ghosts start taking revenge on Leo. They think he is responsible for their deaths in WII. Finding out that he is a whitelighter now, they are hurting those he loves, since his he's immortal. In the meanwhile, evil Cole uses malice in tricks to seduce Phoebe to move from the Manor to a luxury penthouse. Characters Characters in bold '''appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Rick Lang' *'Nathan Lang' *'Julie ' *'Maria' *'Greg ' Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x17-07.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-04.jpg 4x17-05.jpg 4x17-06.jpg Screen Caps Notes thumb|300px|right * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "''Saving Private Ryan" ''(1998). * The WB Trailer for this episode misleads the audience and ignores Leo's problems ''(Rick and Nathan aren't even shown), instead the trailer focuses on Phoebe's desire to move out and Cole being evil. * This is the second episode in which Leo tells the sisters something from his time as a WWII medic, as he opted not to speak of his past too much after he became a Whitelighter. * The sequence of the flashback of the war was filmed in a parking lot in Canoga Park across from a mall. * When Rick is ranting about Leo and is destroying things, he says "Payback is a witch" - this will later become the name of a season 8 episode. * When Paige was looking at the Book of Shadows, she mentions the potion used to banish a ghost, Piper states that they used it about 3 years ago. Piper refers to the season 2 episode Reckless Abandon, where the girls attempted to pour the potion over Elias' bones. ("Reckless Abandon"). Phoebe mentions the spell used by Prue in The Power of Two. :* After Piper mentions the Banishing a Ghost spell, the power goes out. When the Scene cuts to Phoebe's laptop, for a split second, the web page she is on is titled Van Lewen a obviously reference, to the Season 2 episode, which the episode is about that particular family. It could also have been a re-used scene from that episode. * This is the first one of the three episodes containing "Leo" in the title. * Paige successfully tries, for the first time, to use her sensing power from her Whitelighter side to find Leo, when he doesn't answer Piper's call. * According to the plaque under Leo's army photo, (and conversations in many episodes) he was born on May 6, 1924 and died November 24, 1942, making him only 18 years old. This means he also married quite young, as mentioned before he had a first wife named Lillian. This should also mean that he is a 18-year-old Whitelighter as he became one when he died and Whitelighters don't age. * Paige says "Who ya gonna call?", the tagline from the 1984 movie "Ghostbusters", starring Bill Murray and Sigourney Weaver. * This is the first time we see Piper's molecular immobilization power disrupt an object in movement. * Piper dies for the fifth time in this episode. * This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. * Holly Marie Combs and Costas Mandylor previously worked together in the 1992 series Picked Fences . Glitches *When Rick and Nathan scare the woman, she runs to the door. Mortals can't see ghosts, but it looks like she is able to see Nathan's head and she runs to the other side. * Although Leo heals himself from being stabbed by Rick, he previously mentioned on several occasions that his healing power can only be used on others. It is possible that he meant that The Elders forbid self-healing or he can only heal wounds not inflicted by Darklighter arrows. * When Cole causes the power to cut and Phoebe's computer powers off she goes to the kitchen and uses the phone that has a cord connected to the wall. * When Cole cut the power Phoebe's laptop should not have turned off. International Titles *'French:' Compagnons d'Armes (Brothers-in-Arms) *'Czech:' Zachraňte vojína Lea *'Serbian:' Spasavanje vojnika Lea *'Italian:' Salvate il Soldato Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Rescatando al soldado Leo (Redeem the Private Leo) *'Spanish (Spain):' Salvad al soldado Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'German:' Der Soldat Leo Wyatt (Private Leo Wyatt) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4